


I've Got You

by liaraseyebrows



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Character Death, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-All That Remains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaraseyebrows/pseuds/liaraseyebrows
Summary: Varric comforts Hawke post-All That Remains.





	

"Why her, Varric?" Hawke was angry. Pissed. Recently-downed liquor had her blood popping in her veins and all she saw was red.

  
"I don't know, Marian." Varric's chest was currently being used as a backboard, firm and reassuring and alive. His one hand was clutching a bottle of brandy, from which Hawke was taking sips at random intervals, and his other was tangled in his friend's Ferelden-black hair. His fingers were lightly running along her scalp in the way he knew she liked.

  
Hawke scoffed. "Sure, she looked like someone. But _I_ look like _her_ , you know."

  
"You're suggesting it should have been you." It wasn't a question.

  
"It should have been me."

  
"That type of thinking isn't allowed when you're using my chest hair as a pillow."

  
"Then leave."

  
"Sorry, not going to happen."

  
Hawke grumbled under her breath and took another swig from the Antivan swill Varric was offering. Coughing a bit, she climbed over her bed to place the bottle on her nightstand and then settled stiffly back into her friend's chest. She was quiet for a long time.

  
Usually, their silent moments were peaceful. But this one was tense, as if threads holding the Veil together were being plucked at and puckering into a lopsided mess. Hawke's muscles were tight, and Varric knew she was thinking back to that moment, when a foreign hand had reached up to wipe a daughter's tears away with wobbling fingers, before falling slack just short of their mark.

  
Varric also knew that things got scary when his best friend got lost shoulder-deep in her memories.

  
"Hawke?" The skinny woman leaning against him started a bit. "Sorry to take you out of your reverie, there."

  
"It wasn't a very good one, anyways."

  
He breathed fast out his nose. "I know."

  
"What did you want?" She offered her hand and he grabbed it, twining his fingers in her's.

  
"Just wanted to let you know that I've got you. We all do."

  
A few moments of nothing, and then Marian Agatha Hawke was crying, all jittery shoulders, gulping breaths, intervals of brokenhearted moans. Tears ran down pale, freckled cheeks, a floodgate forced open.

  
Varric squeezed her close.

  
————————————————————

  
She fell asleep in his arms and woke up once, twice, three times from the nightmares. Her trusty dwarf was there to lightly knead her shoulders and ease her eyelids shut again.

  
When sunlight came streaming through the gossamer curtains of the Amell estate, Orana slowly creaked Hawke's bedroom door open and was greeted by the sight of two friends impossibly tangled up in covers and limbs. She placed a tray of fruit on the bedside table and left the room without a word.

**Author's Note:**

> My Marian Hawke romances no one, just falls deep into platonic love with everyone's favourite dwarf. I hope I captured Varric's personality okay!


End file.
